


The Worst Torture of All

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cruel Eros, Gen, Sneaky Eros, pining Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Eros pays Nico a visit.
Relationships: one-sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Worst Torture of All

Nico stared up at the ceiling in the Hades cabin. It had been one month since Kronos was defeated. One month since people had welcomed him with open arms. One month since Annabeth started dating Percy.

He groaned and rolled over. _What did I do wrong? Why do I deserve this?!_

He was interrupted by a light knock on his door. "It's open."

He turned over and froze.

"Hello Nico."

The young demigod growled. "What are you doing here, Eros?"

Eros smiled menacingly. "Oh, you know, I just wanted to help you out."

Nico looked at him scornfully. " _You_ help _me_ out? Is the world ending again?"

"Now, now, Nico, pull in your claws. I only wanted to give you something."

Nico looked at him suspiciously. "Give me what? A love potion? I told you to leave me alone! I'm not telling you anything, and I'm not coming out of any closets because I don't need to. I'm straight!"

"You're a liar, but we won't go into that." He handed Nico an iPhone. "In my boredom, I decided to explore the internet. You won't believe what I've found. It seems that Hermes stole Percy Jackson's journals about the war and everything leading up to it and got them published. Mortals think you guys are fictional characters created by a man named Rick Riordan, which happens to be Hermes' pen name. Anyway, I found a writing site that might interest you. I've already loaded some stories on different tabs. Just read them. And enjoy!" He smirked and vanished.

Nico sighed and turned on the phone. He pressed the Safari icon and waited for it to come up. His eyes were immediately caught by the website title. _'Fanfiction', huh? Wonder what that is._ He scrolled down. _Percico? What's that?_ He continued reading. Eventually, he unconsciously started reading it aloud.

" '…Nico had, had enough. He was going to tell Percy how he felt once and for all. He couldn't stand how Chase always clung to his arm.'"

Nico shook his head and got himself more comfortable on the bed. "Well, that certainly is how I feel." Nico continued reading. " 'Nico walked over to Cabin three and knocked firmly. He waited impatiently for the door to finally open. The sight that was displayed before him was…erotic. Percy's hair was properly tousled which made him look like he had just finished hot sex. The older teen was wearing low hanging boxers that made Nico want to just give one final tug to reveal what lay below. Percy blinked owlishly at Nico. 'What you doing here Nico?'

'I wanted to tell you once and for all how I felt about you!' Nico pushed Percy back inside his cabin and onto Percy bed. Standing over him he snapped. 'I love you! I can't stand how Annabeth clings to you all the time. It makes me sick!'

Much to Nico's surprise, Percy started laughing. The older demigod grabbed Nico by the hand and yanked him on top of him. 'It's about time, Little Ghost King.' Before Nico could react, Percy kissed him and forced his mouth open. Nico moaned…'"

Nico's eyes started to bug out as he continued reading silently. He finished that chapter and immediately went to the next one. Nico whimpered as he imagined what he must have been feeling when Percy did _that_.

* * *

It was 3 AM when Nico finally finished reading all the stories that Eros had pre-loaded. It had taken him longer than necessary, because Nico had to constantly do some 'problem solving'. At the end of it all, Nico curled into a ball and whimpered. This gift from Eros was both a curse and a blessing, and that made it the worst torture of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Heroes of Olympus.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


End file.
